<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A wrong damage by swallowdrunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088799">A wrong damage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowdrunk/pseuds/swallowdrunk'>swallowdrunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowdrunk/pseuds/swallowdrunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The high-heeled shoes kicked off the pistol and stomped precisely on the man's wrist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female V/Male V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A wrong damage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NCPD Female V and street boy Male V<br/>I'm not good at English,So i chosen Chinese to write it.<br/>Hope you can read it,and like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高跟鞋踢开手枪，精准地跺在男人的手腕上，聚众斗殴者倒了满地，NCPD的制服烙在岐路司的视野里，V躺在地上，目睹那个女人与队友一同撤离。<br/>人一走，他当场跟Jackie通了电话，让人过来把自己捞到维克多的诊所里，他有幸被NCPD暴揍一顿，现在爬都爬不动了。<br/>在义体医生的小诊所里，维克多修复了几近破碎的胳膊，惊叹下手的狠毒，顺便随口一问谁干的，V呻吟一声：NCPD的婊子。</p><p>“你怎么会招惹到他们的？”Jackie捏捏那根尚还抽搐的胳膊，脸上有实打实的担忧，V啐了口唾沫：“我看到那边起了冲突，心想着去帮个忙，捞点声望，没想到居然被NCPD误以为一伙了，有个女人上来就是一记，之后就是你见到的那副鬼样子了，真是晦气。”<br/>Jackie哈哈大笑，给他倒了半杯伏特加。<br/>“我还说什么事儿呢！这不挺常见的吗？我在瓦伦蒂诺帮那会儿，打架，被NCPD误伤的次数你十根手指都数不过来。”<br/>这不一样。V蹭蹭鼻子，没说话，只是拿起酒杯，一饮而尽。这非常不一样。<br/>“嘿，那你接下来打算干啥，我们那票买卖你可别忘了哈？”<br/>“放心，大事儿我可没忘，不过在那之前，我打算先干一件事，你等会儿。”</p><p>V边说边拨通了神父的电话。<br/>沉稳的声音在电话另一边响起：“怎么了，V，找我有什么事？”<br/>“有，神父，帮我查个人，今晚NCPD的出勤人员里，是不是有个红发女人，脖子上有纹身，我要她的联系方式，这事儿算我欠你个人情，好了，放心，只是她，我不会招惹到整个NCPD的，也不会供出你，OK？谢谢你了。”</p><p>挂断电话后V好一阵没说话，Jackie倒是挑了挑眉，促狭笑笑：“报复心这么强啊兄弟，约人家妹子出来想干啥？”<br/>“滚你妈的，Jackie。”V没好气地瞥他一眼，手臂颤抖地握住酒瓶倒酒，“我就是咽不下这口气，知道吗，她是知道自己误伤别人的，都这样还没跟我道歉，真贱。”<br/>“V，你喝多吧？这可是夜之城，你居然会希望别人跟你说，对不起？”<br/>酒劲上来了，V吸吸鼻子，骂不出话，他清楚Jackie在调侃的东西，清楚得很。这就好比他手滑给了别人一拳，别人不依不饶地追上来要他道歉，他会吗？不会，叼都不叼一下。<br/>但我其实就是想他妈的引起她的注意。V这样想着，越发觉得这个想法真是傻逼到爆了，傻逼到他压根就没说出口。<br/>神父办事效率高得吓人，通讯方式在短短几分钟内就加入到V的联系列表里，他的手指在吧台上敲了敲，跟Jackie说他要到外面打电话，暂时离开一下，Jackie笑说咱俩谁跟谁，去呗！</p><p>深更半夜夜之城，霓虹灯光亮得闪瞎义眼，V举头无言，人造的天空灰黄整张脸面，一些帮派混混蹲在马路牙子上，嘴里肆无忌惮地说着荤话，大多是扭扭街传闻。<br/>V的手指夹着烟，半天后还是拨通了电话。<br/>“你好。”女声清脆客气，“有屁快放。”<br/>“你就不纳闷我哪来的号码？”<br/>“不纳闷，因为你们这些傻逼总有那么点小方法搞到这些，所以你找我是想干嘛？”<br/>“啊。”V卡了一会儿，咽了口水，“见面聊吧。”<br/>“等等等等。”<br/>女人没好气地问。<br/>“我为什么要和你见面聊？你他妈是谁？”<br/>那群混混像是聊到了什么，又是鼓掌又是大笑。<br/>“我是V。”他听到自己的语气格外的平静，“我想和你见一面，位置你定。”<br/>对面沉默了好一阵子，只能听到风很大，刮得音波颤抖。<br/>“好，那就歌舞伎町，到了我给你发坐标。”</p><p>V推门而入，Jackie饶有兴趣地回身，冲他挥了挥手。<br/>“Jackie，摩托借我用一下，对，我要去歌舞伎町，去会一会那条子。”</p><p>那女人靠在栏杆边上，烟雾缭绕，下沉市场人声鼎沸，在她的眼皮底下锣鼓喧天。<br/>V走到边上，带起一阵风，他盯着那缕垂下的红发，挡了大半张脸——其实在夜之城，脸看不看无所谓，毕竟谁也知道这张脸上动过多少次刀子。<br/>“你就是大名鼎鼎的V吧？”<br/>这话有点嘲讽，刺耳，V啧一声：“名声还没那么响，别损我了。”<br/>“那你说吧，找我什么事？”女人不再抽烟，那点火星明明灭灭，红光断送于脚底发力，一身黑色长风衣，与数小时前的NCPD制服反差齐大。<br/>“别磨叽，现在可是我宝贵的下班时间。”<br/>“你为什么同意和我见面？”<br/>这问题有点跑偏了，V觉得是自己的嘴有自己的思想。<br/>“你想知道为什么？”女人转过头，正视他，V却发现她鼻梁上架着一副墨镜，华光溢彩，看不见眼，很可惜。<br/>“你说说看。”<br/>“因为我也叫V。”女人环住胳膊，斜身倚靠在栏杆上，“当然，不是真名，是我在NCPD的代号，巧吧。”</p><p>“你是因为这个同意的？”<br/>“也没有，因为我想起你是谁了，我下班前最后一起暴力冲突案子的参与人，对吧？”<br/>V嗯了一声。<br/>“所以呢，你想让我记住你？”<br/>“你误伤了我。”<br/>女人挑眉：“那是因为你太菜了。”<br/>V心说才不是，是他担心伤到NCPD的人会惨遭全城通缉，其实还有一定原因是他忘了回击，不够冷血，下不去手。<br/>那名和他同个姓名的女人拍了拍脖子，上面纹了漂亮的红色玫瑰。<br/>“你还是没说你想干嘛，V，我猜，你想让我跟你道歉，对不对？”<br/>“靠。”V锤了一下栏杆，“才不是，我是想和你打一架来着！”<br/>女人半天没说话，半天后墨镜从鼻梁滑下，露出一双堪称顶级的义眼，红的，上上下下仔仔细细地打量了他一遍。<br/>“你的胳膊还没痊愈。”她犀利地指出问题，也全无歉意，仿佛这胳膊的破损与她无关似的。<br/>“我一个手就可以撂倒你，但这里不行，人多，你跟我去个地方，你，敢不敢？”<br/>“牛逼。”女人推回墨镜，咧嘴一笑，“好啊，你带路。”</p><p>“这什么地方？”女人插兜，饶有兴趣地环视一圈，这里是一处屋顶，而这样的屋顶在夜之城有许多类似，V转过身看她：“打黑拳的地方。”<br/>“你告诉NCPD这个地方，不怕我明天带队端了这里？”<br/>“你不会。”<br/>“真笃定，别搞得你很了解我似的。”女人的风衣猎猎作响，“不过我确实不会，下班的我只是V，不是NCPD。”<br/>“别废话了，来打一架吧。”V解开外套扣子。<br/>女人站了会儿，风吹乱她的红发，半天后她像是妥协，叹了口气，平抬起手臂，金属，全是金属，V看着她缓缓地比了个中指，微微一笑。<br/>“来吧，二流子。”</p><p>V再一次躺在地上看星星。<br/>挂着两行鼻血。<br/>女人站在他身边，抽了根烟，弯下腰，用手指戳他，欠揍地笑笑：“还打吗？”<br/>“你他妈作弊，有种把大猩猩手臂卸了啊，傻逼。”<br/>“你说我是傻逼我就是傻逼了？这可是我花钱装的。”<br/>V无力地啐了一口唾沫。<br/>“好了，起来吧，打了一架还挺爽的其实。”女人向他伸出手，金属制手指锃亮，倒映出他一张鼻青脸肿的小帅脸。<br/>V想挥开这带有同情意味的手，却反被女人一把握住，力气拔起，将他整个人从地上拎了起来，力道之大让他怀疑手臂都要脱臼。<br/>“别逞强了，V，至于先前误伤你的那次，是我不对，我道歉，今晚我请你喝酒，行不？原谅我吧，不原谅我就再打你一顿，好不好？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>